1. Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the field of hand-actuated tools. More particularly, this invention pertains to the field of single-hand actuated pick-up tools that are used by those who have difficulty reaching and fetching objects, such as bottles, plates, shoes, and the like, and to a specific tool that is cheaper to manufacture and assemble, and therefore is sold at lower prices, than those presently on the market.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The tool of this invention comprises an elongated stalk with a pair of flexible fingers diverging from the far or distal end of the stalk. A pair of rubber cups is attached one to the end of each finger. A center strap is connected to the fingers and is directed in through the interior of the stalk to a handle at the other end and has a squeezable trigger at the inner or proximal end. By squeezing the trigger, the cups are made to close onto or around an object being picked up by the holder of the tool.
This tool was first patented in the U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,492 and still is in production, enjoying great commercial acceptance and significant sales. It is used by those who are infirm and require aid in reaching and gathering objects of all types. Further, it is used by persons who clean our parks and roadways of trash and debris. It is used by young and old alike and its use is expected to continue for many years.
It is believed the popularity of this device is supported in large part by the fine design and craftsmanship that goes into its manufacture. The center stalk is made of lightweight aluminum; its handle is formed from strong injection molded plastic and the fingers, center strap, and fittings are made of first-class stainless steel. This tool has a lifetime warranty and will not break, even under heavy and harsh usage.
There is, however, an area of daily life where such a tool is required on an interim basis, i.e., for only a short period of time, and where the expensive materials that go into making up the patented tool are not needed. Indeed, there is a need for such a tool that will sell for significantly less money than the patented one and that will not have to last so long or withstand such rugged treatment as the patented tool.
Part of the rather large selling price of the patented tool is the cost to assemble it. Many screws and rivets are used to hold the parts together. Each part must be drilled for these fasteners and each fastener must be driven into its base to obtain assembly of the requisite parts. This work is time-consuming and costly, and adds to the price of the tool.